Complicated Love
by Pika-234
Summary: How would it be if your big love is your teacher and you have to hide it? And how would it be if you both are teachers and have to combine your private and your love life with your work? Who would have thought that love can be so complicated?
1. Prologue

**Here is my new story, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Now I'm one year at Alfea College and I met my best friends. We decided to found the Winx Club and shared everything and did nearly everything together. Daphne is a big help for us, not just in school, in general. My marks a really good and I learned a lot.

It sounds perfect, doesn't it?

No, because I have one really big problem.

* * *

"Bloom! Hurry! We're going to be late!" My sister Daphne shouted knocking on my door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back throwing my suitcases after me downstairs and she helped me.

Now I was sixteen and it will be my first day at Alfea. Until today I was home educated because my parents are overprotecting me because I'm too young they think, but thanks to the Great Dragon for my big sister. She persuaded our parents to let me go. She is just nineteen but the history of Magix teacher there. She really knows a lot. She had to promise our parents that she would protect me. I think I don't need to be protected, but for all three of them I'm her little girl. If Daphne called me her little girl it was okay, but if my parents did this it was just embarrassing.

"Have you all?" My dad asked me and looked at my four suitcases.

"I think the better question is, if there is still something in her room." Daphne giggled and I wanted to protest, but she kissed me on my cheek and I smiled.

"Actually I still think we shouldn't let her go."

"But Dad…."

"Dad." Daphne said. "She is sixteen, she is old enough. You let me go with fifteen."

He sighed and then both Mum and Dad hugged us.

"Then go." Mum said. "But don't forget Kiko."

"Oh." I turned around and saw Kiko sitting on the stairs and looking angry at me. I grabbed him. "Sorry Kiko, I didn't want to forget you." I said and squeezed him.

All three giggled a bit.

"Then come on." Daphne said.

I nodded, we grabbed our luggage and leaved.

* * *

"Hello Daphne, welcome back."  
"Thanks Miss Griselda."  
"And who is this?"  
"This is my younger sister, Princess Bloom of Domino."  
"Oh sure, of course. Get in."  
We went in and I looked around.

"Wow…" Was all I could say.

This wasn't a normal school, that's sure.

"You get the introducing now. I go in my room and come back then."  
I nodded and Daphne leaved, so I turned around to the other students. They all looked so serious and experienced. Now I was happy to have Daphne here.

"Welcome fairies. I'm headmistress Faragonda and I'm pleased to be allowed to welcome you in Alfea. In the next three years you will meet new friends and learn everything you need. So enjoy your time here, but don't forget your school work."

We all listened to her and as she was finished we got our room numbers. So I grabbed my suitcases and throw them to the room. I read the names on the board. I had to share this dorm with 5 other girls. I sighed and went in. And bam, I stumbled over suitcases.

"Oh my god, sorry." A girl came over to me and helped me up.

"Thanks…" I said and looked at the blond girl.

"I'm Stella, the princess of Solaria."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Bloom."  
"Wait, Bloom, the princess of Domino?!"

I nodded.

"Cool, I got your sister as my teacher last year."  
"Last year?"  
"Yeah… I have to do repeat the class."  
"Oh okay."

"I can show you all."  
"That would be great."  
"Alright."  
I got all my things in my room and unpacked and got to know the other girls. Stella had her own room, I shared mine with a girl named Flora who came from Linphea and knew a lot about plants. In another room were Musa, she loved music, and Tecna who was like a technique freak. And in the last room was Aisha, the princess of Andros.

After unpacking, we all went and Stella led us through the school and showed us everything.

"Hey Stella, where are the toilets?"

"Uhm over there."  
"Okay, thanks" I said and went in this direction she showed, but then I crashed into somebody.

"Oh sorry." Said a deep, but soft, voice.

I had shivers down my spine. I looked up and looked into the most beautiful eyes I ever saw.


	2. It's just the beginning

**Here it is, hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

On the first day I crashed into my true love, but at that moment I never thought that. Yeah, he had beautiful eyes, but that's not all. Then I found out that he was my teacher …  
Do you know how this is? Meeting the most handsome man in the whole magic dimension and then you got to know that he's a teacher?!  
I mean… how probably is this?  
But how all turned out? Let's see…

The first time I saw Mr. Handsome in class was like: oh my god, can you kill me?  
But now, after some weeks and seeing him so often, it is like: oh my god, I'm in hell, what had I done to get in this fucking situation?  
But you know what? I'm fucking fell in love with Mr. Handsome! And I hate it! I really hate it, because there is nothing I can do. Means… Stella had an idea but… Mum and Dad would kill me, but you know love is blind…

* * *

One evening I lied with Daphne in my bed and all the other girls were in the room too.

"Actually it's easy, you know." Stella said. "You just have a secret relationship."  
"But this can be bad for both if someone finds out." Daphne said.

"And actually: How am I supposed to get into a relationship with him?"

"As I said, it's easy."  
"What do you think?" Flora said.

"Shall she fail class to get tutoring from him?" Tecna asked.

"She would never do something like that." Musa said.

"Actually I didn't think about fail class, just get some bad marks."  
"I even think, she would never…" Aisha started.

"I'M IN!"

All looked at me and I blushed.

"Are you serious?" Daphne asked worried.

"I am."

She sighed and Stella smirked.

"But… how can I intentionally fail the next tests?"  
"Just don't learn." Stella said.

"Hey, that's one thing Stella can do really good." Daphne said and we all except Stella laughed.

"Isn't there another option?" I said. "I don't want to anger my parents."  
"Hm maybe you just could tell him that you didn't understand it and that you need some help." Flora proposed.

"Hey… I think that's a good idea." Musa said and I agreed.

"Fine, then tomorrow starts the mission: Catch Mr. Handsome." Stella grinned.

On the next day after the class with my Mr. Handsome and all other left the room and went to him.

"Professor Sky?" I said shy.

He turned around and looked at me smiling.  
"Oh Bloom, everything's okay?"

He directly looked into my eyes and I felt my knees shaking a bit. My heart stopped for a moment and I gulped, but then came back to life.  
"Actually… no… I didn't understand the theme from the class…"  
"No? Uhm… then… come to my room after your classes and I will explain you."  
I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, professor."  
"No problem, then go." He smiled and I went out where the others were waiting.

"And?" They asked curious.

"I'll meet him later."  
"Alright."

So I went after my classes to his room and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey Bloom, come in."  
"Thank you." I said and stepped in his room and looked around.

"Do you want to drink something?"  
"Uhm no."

He nodded and we sat down and, oh my god, he was really near to me. I felt how my heart was about to explode.

"So, what couldn't you understand?"

Do you know what? Actually I think that his class is totally boring, but with him… is everything fantastic. Defensive and attack without magic and the theory isn't exciting.  
I don't want to bore you with our tutoring and what we talked about.

Actually I had understood it, so I hadn't to listen, I just looked at him.

In his… beautiful blue eyes… on his muscular chest which was really defined through his shirt. I just listened to his deep, low voice…

"Bloom?"  
I woke up from my daydream and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"  
"Uhm… yes, I'm fine." I smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?" He came closer to me.

I nodded because his proximity made me nervous and I couldn't speak.

"Really?" He whispered and stroked me cheek.

Oh my god… he wanted to kiss me! His lips came closer and closer and he was about to kiss me, but… how should it be… someone knocked on the door.

I started up because of that and stuttered. "I… should go…" I grabbed my things and heard a frustrated noise from him, I opened the door and crashed into the person who knocked.

"Sorry…" I mumbled and ran away.

Man… I really have the talent to crash into somebody. But why was I so confused and nervous now? I mean… this is what I wanted…

"Hey Bloom!" Someone shouted and I turned around and saw Daphne's best friend Politeia. She was even a teacher here.

"Oh… hi…"  
"Is something wrong?"

"Uhm no… just… do you know where Daphne is?"  
"In her room, I think."  
"Thank you." I said and went over to Daphne's room and knocked on it.

"Come in!"

I stepped in. "Hey Daphne."  
"Oh hey Bloom. Are you okay?" She asked and put her book away.  
"Yes… I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me, you know."  
I sighed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Bloom?" She said soft and stroked me head.

"He nearly kissed me."

"Really? And… what's so bad?"  
"We were interrupted and I was so nervous then and… I don't know."

"Don't worry little girl. You're sixteen and love can be complicated. I'm sure everything's gonna be okay."  
She squeezed me and kissed me on my cheek and I smiled.

"I think you're right, thanks."

"No problem. Hey, Politeia and I wanna go to Magix. Do you want to come with us?"  
"Sure, why not. I can need a distraction. But can I asked the girls if they wanna come with us?"  
"Sure."

"Alright." I squeezed her and leaved her room to mine where the girls were.

"Hey Bloom."  
"Hey girls."

"And? How was it?" Musa asked.

"Have you two kissed?" Stella looked at me curious.

"No…"

"Why not?" Aisha looked at me.

"Actually… we had nearly…"  
"Then why not?" Flora asked.

"Because someone knocked on the door and interrupted us."  
"Oh… that's bad." Tecna said.

I sighed and plumped on the sofa.

"And what are you doing now?" Stella asked.

"I don't know… but… I wanted to go to Magix with Daphne and Politeia. Do you want to come with us?"  
"Sure, why not." They answered.

We got ready and went outside where Daphne and Politeia were talking.

"Oh hey girls." Both said and we greeted back.

"So what do you wanna do in Magix?"

"I thought about shopping." Politeia said and Daphne groaned, but Stella agreed.

"They can go shopping and we do something else." Aisha suggested and we agreed.

So we took the next bus to Magix where Politeia and Stella left us.

"So and what we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I want to check the new music store."  
"And I the computer store."

"Okay." Aisha went with Musa and Flora with Tecna.

"So and what WE do now?" Daphne asked.

"What about eat? I'm hungry."

"Alright, how about pizza?"  
"What's pizza?"  
"Oh… right, you never ate that, then come on." She took my hand and led me to a pizzeria.

We went in and sat down at a table and I looked around.

"Oh no…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"This…." I said pointing at someone.

"Oh." She smirked. "Your Mr. Handsome."  
"Oh shut up."

She giggled and then we saw the man who was with him came over to us.

"Excuse me, can we sit here?"  
Daphne looked at this really good looking guy with brown hair and green-blue eyes.

"S….sure…." She stuttered. …. WAIT! Daphne STUTTERED? Okay, something is wrong with her and it had to do with this guy.

But then both sat down across from us.

Mr. Handsome smiled at us and I felt my heart was gonna be exploding.

"This is my cousin Thoren; he will become a teacher at Alfea in a couple of days."

I noticed that Daphne wasn't able to speak, so I introduced us.

"I'm Bloom and this is my sister Daphne, she is even a teacher at Alfea."  
"Really? For what?"  
I kicked her against her leg.

"Outsch. What the hell?" She looked at me and I grinned and then she looked at Thoren.

"Uhm… I'm the history of Magix teacher."

"Really? Cool, but you seems so young. How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen and you?"  
"Wow… I'm twenty three."  
Daphne just smiled.

"You know? I heard it, but I never believed Domino has such young and beautiful princesses." He said and we blushed.

Both guys chuckled and luckily our pizza came.

We sat there for a while eating and talking until we had to go back and met with the girls.

"Hey, there you are."  
"Hey, sorry, we forgot the time." Daphne excused.

"Why that?" Stella asked.

"Daphne is in love." I said singing and smirking.

"I'm not!" She protested.

"Oh, you have to tell me everything about this guy." Politeia said and grabbed Daphne's arm.

"Thank you Bloom." Daphne said sarcastically.

"No problem." I giggled.

* * *

You see? Love is a really complicated thing, but oh man, I never thought about what can happen.

* * *

"Bloom!" Daphne shouted running into our dorm."What?" I shouted back lieing on the sofa with Kiko.

"I got a letter from our parents."  
"And?"  
"You'll get a princess ball!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" She showed me the letter and then the other came to us.  
"You get a princess ball? Best excuse for shopping!" Stella said excited.

* * *

**I know, not really exciting but I hope you liked it :)**


	3. Is it love?

**I now it is a bit short, but I hope you like it und tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

**Daphne's PoV**

As much as Bloom had problems with her love life even I had. You know we met Sky's cousin Thoren and that he is now teacher at Alfea. Oh guys I can tell you, he is amazing. So handsome and smart… And I thought I had no chance. Why? Oh, because I turn into the biggest clodhopper ever if I see him. I crashed more than once into him, I constantly stumbled if I saw him and let fall all things I packed. Also I not just crashed into him… even into doors, walls, desks… Man, be in love is so hard…

After the nearly-kiss between Bloom and Sky nothing happened between them. Bloom told me that he takes care about a distance between them. She is upset about that, but I think it's just a protective reaction, because they were nearly caught.

But Bloom had her princess ball one week after this so let's see what happened.

* * *

We were in her room to get ready for the ball. We wore same looking dresses, but her one was blue with glitter and sequins and mine was more simple and turquoise. We both had open hair and we wore our diadems.

Then the door was opened and our parents came in.

"Oh, you two look beautiful."

We smiled. "Thank you Mum."

"Are you ready, little girl?" Dad said to Bloom and I saw her rolling her eyes a bit, but smiling and nodding.

"Are the girls there?" She asked.

"Yes, all and some specialists too." Mum answered.

"Did you invite the man I told you?" I whispered to her.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why."  
"You will see." I smirked.

"Do you have secrets?" Dad looked at us.

"We? Never." I grinned and he grabbed me and cuddled me.

I giggled and stepped back.

"So… are you ready?" He looked at us and we nodded.

We walked down into the ball hall and Bloom waited upstairs. I looked around and saw Politeia and Diletta, then the girls and the boys and on the other side of the room I saw Sky and…. Wait? What? Who invited HIM?! Oh my god…

I didn't really notice my Dad's speech until the crowed clapped and I looked upstairs where Bloom was coming down. I smiled as I saw her, especially as she was down and didn't stumble.

Then, how it is, Dad and Bloom danced and it remembered me at my princess ball dancing with him. I have to admit he is a really good dancer. And I even remember how they both danced. Bloom was 13 years old and of course a bit smaller, she stood on his feed and he just danced with her. It was really cute, but now she was 16 and could dance by her own.

After they finished their dance the floor filled with other couples dancing and Bloom came over to me, grabbed me and threw me away.

"Have you invited him?" She looked at me hands on her hips.

I replied the gesture. "I could ask you the same."

She looked surprised at me, and then looked away. "I have, and you?"  
"Me too."

"Why?" We said at the same time.

I sighed. "Because you like him."  
"And because **you** like **him**."

I blinked, but then we were interrupted by who we were talking about.

"Hello princesses." They bowed and held out their hands.

"May we have this dance?" Thoren said and Bloom and I looked at each other, then at the boys and nodded.

I took Thoren's hand and he led me to the floor. I rested my other hand on his shoulder and he his' on my waist. I looked into his eyes and got lost. He led the dance and all I could do was looking in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded lightly and he took me a bit closer to him. I blushed and looked down, and thankfully, the dance ended. He bowed down and kissed me on the back of my hand and I smiled blushing. He smiled back and wanted to say something, but then came my friends and took my away.

"Hey…. What are you doing?"

"Tell us." Diletta grinned. "You looked so in love with him, I wonder why…"

"Don't be dumb. You know why." I said shy.

"Oh come on Daph, you will get it, you will steel his heart. You just have to be more confident in yourself."Politeia said squeezing me.

"You say this like it would be so easy. I have none experiences with boys."  
"That's no barrier. Come on."  
"Oh shut up, I want to enjoy this evening." I said pissed.  
"Okay, but we will go and check him." They said and were away before I could say one word.

Sometimes I asked myself how we became friends…

**Bloom's PoV**

My Mr. Handsome asked me for a dance and I accepted. I took his hand and he led me to the floor. We danced a slow waltz and I couldn't help, but my heart was gonna be exploding. I dared to look in his eyes and noticed it was a fault. I got caught in them. After… for me it felt like hours, but it were just a few minutes, the dance wasn't over, but he led me outside on the balcony.

"What are we doing here?" I looked at him.

He looked so really good in his white suit. He looks a bit royalty…

"Being alone." He smiled at me and had to smile back.

He took both my hands and led me to a bench standing on the balcony. We sat down.

"Why?"  
I course I knew why, but he is my teacher, so he should tell me why.

"Bloom… I know… it is a bit strange… because you're my student… but… I can't do anything against it…"  
"W-wh—at … do you mean?"

"Bloom… I like you."


	4. Little girls growing up

**Hey guy :) sorry for let you waiting, but you know... school...  
But well, I did it, here it is  
Thanks for the nice review and pls review here too :D  
And if you have some ideas what I should incude into the story, tell me, maybe I will use it**

**But now, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Bloom… I like you… a lot."  
I looked at him, no I stared at him. He likes me?! Really?!

"I… I…"  
"Sh, you don't have to say anything."  
"B…but I like you too!"

He looked at me. "Are you sure? I mean… I'm your teacher…"  
"That doesn't matter to me. I'm overwhelmed by you since we first met each other…"

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Stella, where are the toilets?" _

"_Uhm over there."  
"Okay, thanks" I said and went in this direction she showed, but then I crashed into somebody._

"_Oh sorry." Said a deep, but soft voice._

_I had shivers down my spine. I looked up and looked into the most beautiful eyes I ever saw._

"_N…no… I'm sorry…" I stuttered._

"_It's okay." He smiled at me. "You must be a new student."  
I just nodded. _

"_I'm Sky." He told me._

_Sky… somehow… I heard this name… but I don't know where._

"_And you?"  
"Uhm I'm Bloom."  
"Nice name, are you Daphne's sister?"_

"_What? Yeah, but… you know my sister?"  
"I'm not new here." He grinned and I blushed._

"_I'm sorry."  
"No need to be ashamed."_

"_But it seems so."  
"Bloom!" I turned around to see the others waiting of me._

"_I… have to go."  
"Okay, we will see again."  
"Seems so." I said half smiling and walked back to the others._

_-End of the flashback-_

"So you really like me?" He looked at me.  
"Of course!"

He smiled at me and took my hands. I looked at them being squeezed and then up into his eyes. He came closer to me and was about to kiss me, but, how should it be, we got interrupted.

"Here you are honey." I heard my Mom and rapidly stood up and turned around to her.

"Yeah, why are you searching me?"  
"Because your friends are searching you."  
"Oh… alright, I'm coming."  
I looked over to Sky and smiled a bit before walking inside to the girls.

"Woah, you look pissed." Musa said.

"Not really pissed, more frustrated."  
"Why?" Tecna asked.

"Because my Mom interrupted us because of you!"  
All looked sorry to me and I sighed.

"So, what do you want?"

"Well… we wanted to talk about him with you, but I think now it's over." Stella explained.

I let out a frustrated sound. "Are you kidding me?!"

"We're so sorry Bloom." Flora said to me.

"I'm out for a walk…" I said and went out, not noticing that someone was following me.

**Daphne's PoV**

I was dancing with my dad while I was watching Diletta and Politeia talking to Thoren. Somehow it's strange. I ever thought that if I would have a boyfriend my dad would have this conversation with him. But first: He isn't my boyfriend and second: they are not my dad.

"Are you okay honey?" My dad asked me and I looked up to him smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just watching someone."  
"I hope no guy."  
"Dad."  
"What? For you the same as for Bloom: No boys until…"  
"Until we're forty, I know, but even you now that this never gonna happen."

"Why not?"  
"Because you know, we would hate you, if you scare someone we like."  
He sighed and squeezed me. "But you are my little girls."  
I rested me head on his shoulder. "We will ever be dad, but we're growing up you know."  
"I can't believe I have to go through this twice. It was hard enough for me with you."  
"But Bloom also grows up, Dad, and believe me she is doing great at Alfea. She isn't any longer this little girl we have to protect for stumbling over her feet" He looked at me "alright, not longer every day, but what I wanted to say: She learned much at Alfea, she learns fast, she has friends, me and the other teachers, she learns fast to control the Dragon Flame… you can be really proud of her Dad."

"I am Daphne, of both of you. It's just hard for a father to let go his little girls."

"Oh Dad…" I smiled and hugged him, the dance was over.

I kissed him on the cheek and went over to my friends. Thoren wasn't there.

"Oh have you done it?"  
"What?"  
"Scare him so that he ran away."  
"No." Politeia said. "We just talked to him."  
"And found out that you two would be a perfect couple."  
I blushed. "Oh shut up."

"Come on Daph, talk to him. Really and no stuttering." Politeia said.

"But… It's like my heart will explode when I am by his side. It is … I don't know… I feel butterflies…"  
"Well, well, well little Daphne, that's love." Diletta smirked.

"I'm not in love!"  
"You are"  
"I'm not!"  
"You are!"

"Fine! I am! And?"

But then we heard an explosion from outside. We ran outside and saw Bloom lying on the ground. I looked in the air and saw three witches, the Trix.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, we just wanted to say hello to old friends." Icy said.  
"Especially to one with a power we want." Darcy explained.

"Stay away from Bloom."  
"Then what?"  
"You will see."  
I turned into my Sirenix and the witches just laughed.

"Should we be afraid?" Stormy asked.

"Yes, you should."

"I don't think so." Ica shot an ice ball in the direction of Bloom, but I protected her.

"I warned you." I shot a strong fire energy ball through them and they fell onto the ground.

I flew over to Bloom and helped her up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes… I'm fine, thanks."  
I smiled and squeezed her and turned around to the Trix.

"Now you…"  
"Well, that was just a little trick, you can't fight us." Icy smirked.

"Oh, I can't?" I shot again some fire balls trough them until they decided to disappear.

"Well, they know how to dump a party." Stella said.

"Girls, are you okay?" Mum came to us and hugged us.

"Yes, we're fine." Bloom replied.

"Who were they?" Dad asked.

"The witches I told you who want the dragon flame." She explained.

"Seems so that's not that safe at Alfea at we thought." He said.

"Dad! What have I told you?" I looked angry at him.

"Okay, okay… you're right." He squeezed us.

"Well… that's not how I supposed to, but now I want to enjoy the rest of the night." Bloom said and we laughed and went in.

"Daphne?" I heard a voice and turned around seeing a smiling handsome boy, Thoren…

"Want to dance again?" I asked more confident than I thought I could.

He laughed a bit. "100 points for the most beautiful princess in the whole magic dimension or… a dance with me."  
I didn't see it, but I had to be deep red like a tomato and, how should it be, I heard all the girls aw-ing. I was unable to move until I felt hands pushing me towards him. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bloom giggling. I rolled my eyes smiling a bit and turned back to Thoren. I grabbed his hand he was holding out to me and let him lead me to the dance floor. After a short time looking into his beautiful eyes I hesitated, but rested my head on his shoulder and was really close to him. Okay, I had to admit… I was in love…


End file.
